1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus operating system, and more particularly to an apparatus operating system for controlling an apparatus based on an operation state of another apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, many types of audio apparatuses, including a television set, a radio and a stereo apparatus, have been used in a household, and it is often that a plurality of audio apparatuses are installed in one room. In a case where a plurality of audio apparatuses are installed in one room, a user is likely to use the audio apparatuses so as not to all simultaneously output sound, or likely to lower a sound level of one audio apparatus when another audio apparatus outputs sound. For example, in a case of turning on the radio when the television set is in operation, the user may lower the sound level of the television set in order to increase audibility of sound from the radio or may mute the sound from the television set. Accordingly, the user is required to perform an operation to control the sound level of the television set as well as an operation to turn on the radio.
For example, as conventional technology for operating an apparatus in accordance with surrounding situations, there has been a proposed technology for automatically controlling a sound level of an apparatus in accordance with a surrounding sound level. Specifically, this technology is intended for use in an audio apparatus for audio reproduction in an interior of a car, and is intended for automatically controlling, in accordance with a surrounding noise level, a sound level of the audio apparatus so as to increase audibility of sound therefrom.
As described above, conventionally, in a case of turning on the radio when the television set is in operation, the user is required to perform an operation to control the sound level of the television set as well as to turn on the radio. Accordingly, in a case of simultaneously operating a plurality of audio apparatuses, when one audio apparatus is controlled, another audio apparatus also has to be controlled. In this manner, conventionally, in a case of changing the sound level of one apparatus, the user is required to control another apparatus, and such control of apparatuses requires additional effort from the user. Moreover, considerable time is taken between the user operating one audio apparatus and controlling the sound level of another audio apparatus. Sound from a first audio apparatus is difficult to hear until the sound level of another audio apparatus is controlled, and therefore it is conceivable that the user might miss an opportunity to hear important information.
The above-described conventional technology for automatically controlling the sound level of the apparatus in accordance with the surrounding sound level is assumed to be applied to only one audio apparatus but not simultaneously applied to a plurality of audio apparatuses. Accordingly, in the conventional technology, for example, when two audio apparatuses are installed in one room, no determination can be made as to which audio apparatus deserves a higher priority concerning the sound level. Specifically, in a case where two audio apparatuses are simultaneously in operation, when a total sound level of the two audio apparatuses is excessively high, no determination can be made as to an extent to which the sound level should be reduced. Therefore, even if the above-described conventional technology is employed, a situation where a plurality of audio apparatuses are used cannot be handled successfully.
In a case where the apparatus is an apparatus other than an audio apparatus, it is conceivable that operations similar to those performed for a case of the audio apparatus can be performed when a plurality of apparatuses of the same type, e.g., heating apparatuses such as an air-conditioner/heater and an electric carpet, are installed in one place. Specifically, in a case of turning on the air-conditioner/heater when the electric carpet is in operation, a user would lower a temperature setting of the electric carpet or would turn off the electric carpet. In this manner, in a case where the plurality of heating apparatuses are installed in one place, a problem similar to that which occurs in the case of the audio apparatus may arise.